Patent RU No 2166466, class B65B27/08 dated 31 May 1999 protects a device for pulling out packing material from a container, comprising a drive mechanism and packing material representing a band with the roll located in the container in the form of a roll holder.
Patent EP 1170215A1, class B65B27/08 dated 04 Jul. 2001 protects a device for pulling out packing material from a container in order to band a stack of bank notes, comprising a container and an element interacting with packing material.
This engineering solution is taken as prototype of the present invention. A disadvantage of said engineering solution is the impossibility to pull out packing material from a container in case if the material is represented as rings formed by way of connecting (adhering) the ends of a flat band, mainly a paper one, said rings being flattened and stacked.